


Während sie schlief

by streichzart



Category: Kinder- und Hausmärchen | Grimm's Fairy Tales
Genre: Crack, Deutsch | German, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streichzart/pseuds/streichzart
Summary: Das schlafende Schneewittchen wird von den Zwergen beobachtet. Sie besprechen das weitere Vorgehen.





	

Zwerg 1: „Ich finde, sie sieht irgendwie tot aus.“  
Zwerg 2: „Quatsch, sie schläft, du siehst doch, dass ihre Titten sich auf und ab bewegen.“  
Zwerg 1: „Hm, ja, jetzt wo du es sagst....“  
Zwerg 3: „Also töten und essen wir sie heute Abend, oder was?“  
Zwerg 4: „Wieso sollten wir das tun?“  
Zwerg 3: „Um ein Exempel zu statuieren. Wir werden als hutzelige Wichtel verlacht und verspottet. Wenn wir die Schlampe fressen, wird man uns zur Abwechslung mal fürchten.“  
Zwerg 5: „Idiot! Und wie soll irgendjemand davon erfahren? Willst du einen angenagten Rest von ihr zurückschicken und nen schönen Gruß dabei legen, damit es jeder erfährt?“  
Zwerg 6: „Kaum möglich, da wir ja nicht mal wissen, wer die Perle überhaupt ist.“  
Zwerg 7: „Ich finde sie wunderschön. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir sie behalten.“  
Zwerg 5: „Behalten werden wir sie wohl eine Weile. Immerhin hat sie unsere Vorräte aufgefressen, hier alles in Unordnung gebracht und wer weiß, was sie noch alles versucht hat zu klauen.“  
Zwerg 1: „Soll ich sie mal leibesvisitieren?“  
Zwerg 3-7: „Hä?“  
Zwerg 2: „Der alte Gierlappen will sie angrabschen.“  
Zwerg 3-7: „Ah so.“  
Zwerg 2: „Aber ich finde die Idee von Nummer Fünf nicht schlecht. Soll sie doch erst mal abarbeiten, was sie verbraucht hat.“  
Zwerg 7: „Aber wo soll sie denn schlafen? Ich meine, wir haben nur sieben Betten und wir können sie schließlich nicht auf dem Boden schlafen lassen. Also ich würde mich....“  
Zwerg 1-6: „Ich auch!“  
Zwerg 5: „So kommen wir nicht weiter. Also, im Moment liegt sie im Bett von Nummer Vier. Der liegt sowieso meistens im Bett bei Nummer Drei. He, kein Grund, rot zu werden, wir wissen doch alle Bescheid. Also kann sie ruhig in dem Bett bleiben. Sollte sie ein anderes Bett inklusive Drinlieger bevorzugen, ist es ihre Entscheidung.“  
Zwerg 2: „Wie definieren wir ‚Ihre’ Entscheidung? Ist es immer noch ihre Entscheidung, wenn ich ihr meine Axt an die Kehle halte?“  
Zwerg 1: „Ich weiß nicht....“  
Zwerg 3: „Mir egal.“  
Zwerg 4: „Mir auch.“  
Zwerg 6: „Klingt vernünftig.“  
Zwerg 7: „Aber wir sollten uns einigen, wer als erster seine Axt zücken darf.“  
Zwerg 5: „Dann ist es beschlossen: ihre Entscheidung unterliegt der Axt. Sonst noch was? Sonst mache ich nämlich mal den Auftakt.“  
Zwerg 2: „Wieso du? Ich habe zuerst gefragt, ob das mit der Entscheidungshilfe okay ist.“  
Zwerg 3: „Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wir hätten sie gegrillt.“  
Zwerg 4: „Können wir ja immer noch tun. Außerdem ist es ihr vielleicht lieber, durch die Axt zu sterben, als sich durch die Drohung damit in unseren Betten dienstbar zu machen.“  
Zwerg 2: „Du redest schon wieder so geschraubt. Also ich finde, wir beuten sie erst mal nach Strich und Faden aus, immerhin ist sie freiwillig hierher gekommen, selber Schuld.“  
Zwerg 7: „Vielleicht hat sie auch all die Geschichten über uns gehört und hält uns für niedlich.“  
Zwerg 1-6: „Iiiih!“  
Zwerg 4: „Zeit, das zu ändern. Ich drehe ihr jetzt den Hals um.“  
Zwerg 7: „Warte, ich glaube, sie wacht auf.“  
Zwerg 1-7: “Oh Shit. Was für ne Kanone. Edles Fräulein, dürfen wir dir zu Diensten sein? Uns lächerlich machen und vor dir auf die Knie sinken, damit die ganze Nation uns bis in alle Ewigkeit verspottet? Ginge das, ja?“


End file.
